


Dia de Muertos

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Day of the Dead, Día de Muertos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Not much to see here just Team RWBY and JNR celebrating Dia de Muertos.





	Dia de Muertos

"Nora I think you're going to have to reconsider the offering." Chuckled Ruby "Jaune can't fit on the ofrenda." Ruby looked back to the beautifully decorated table before them looking back at her were pictures of her mother Pyrrha and Penny as well as several lit candles and beautiful decorations including sugar skulls.  beneath the picture of Summer Rose were chocolate chip cookies a hair bow was bellow Penny's and Pyrrha's was empty for the moment.  
  
Ruby was sticking to her usual red and black in her dress and makeup but she was still wearing her hood.  
  
"We're supposed to offer Pyrrha what she loved most." Nora was warring some bright colorful festive clothing for the holiday her skull face paint had an unusual lightning and heart motif but looked good on her. The intended offering seems to have been adopted in the middle of his face painting but he seemed to be trying to incorporate pumpkins into it.  
  
"Besides I don't think it would work," Jaune spoke up.  
  
"Okay okay, I will get the doll I made." Nora responded getting up "she'll love it is atomically accurate and to"just before she was out of the room she added  scale too."   
  
"What?" Both Ruby and Jaune said together  
  
"Room for one more?" Blake said coming in with a portrait of a beautiful fanus. "Sienna was a great leader and she was my friend once."  
  
Ruby nodded and Blake found the place for the picture "I know how much you loved curry. It might be a little mild for you but we hope you like it anyway." And she added a small bow beneath the picture.  
  
"I can't believe Nora  found a picture of my parents." Li Ren With face paint that blended the aesthetic of his home village with the day the dead aesthetic beautifully. said walking in and placed them next to Penny. It had singes on its corners but it was in surprisingly good shape. He played a bottle of sake below it.  
  
"Nobody, to add Ozpin?" Ruby asked   
  
The possessed lad responded he wasn't dressed for the holiday at all."I'm afraid my ofrenda can't be replicated it took up an entire room back at Beacon. And I'm not adding Leo. But I am keeping them all in mind."  
  
"Part of me wants to add Vernal," Yang spoke up her skull face paint was motif after a Phoenix. "But I know nothing about her."   
  
Nora pranced back down with a handcrafted doll of Jaune and place it beneath the picture of her fallen friend.  
  
"We don't do this back at home." Weiss seemed to be uncomfortable in all these bright colors but her snow themed paint suited her ."But I think this is pretty great."  
  
"I think that's everyone," Ruby said with a bittersweet smile.  
  
"What is everybody so upset about?" Yang asked and added, "Day of the dead is a celebration."  
  
Yang turned on the music and as a fill the air the seven teenagers began to celebrate the holiday.


End file.
